"Aksyon" and "Pilipinas News" Carry On Their Mission of Higit sa Balita, Aksyon!
If you turned on your television at 6:30 in the evening hoping to catch a glimpse of Aksyon at 6:30pm before Wil Time Bigtime and Pilipinas News at 11:00pm before News5 Imbestigasyon show deliver the latest and freshest news, then you got a new big surprise. Since February 20, 2012, News5 has made on primetime news by putting the longest running flagship news program Aksyon on the 6:00-8:00pm timeslot with ,Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo and the late-night newscast Pilipnas News on the 11:00pm timeslot with Atty. Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco. Filipino Journalist and returning King on Reality TV Paolo Bediones, Plan International ambassador Cheryl Cosim and Hard-hitting broadcast journalist Erwin Tulfo anchors for News5's longest running flagship news program "Aksyon" has reaped various awards while their news program, Aksyon, the longest-running flagship newscast on Philippine TV, the new improved competition ratings of TV Patrol and 24 Oras in this timeslot according to TV ratings provider Nielsen Media Research to be followed by longest running primetime variety show Wil Time Bigtime. Bediones, Cosim and Tulfo is credibility and sincerity in delivering the news will surely attract the action happens to deliver crucial stories you need to know and all platforms those who watch the news while waiting for their favorite primeime TV shows on TV5's Primetime Panalo block. Meanwhile, the new kind of late-night newscast Pilipinas News is already conquering new heights since the news all platforms. The program that launched a number of platforms in the field of television news, Pilipinas News, anchored by Atty. Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco, promises to deliver the uncompromising and fearless news reports that it is known for to a whole new audience on the late night shift. You will also platforms Dong Puno as he anchors the news from various locations. It airs on TV5's Primetime Panalo block. The newscast legendary Aksyon at 6:00-8:00pm and Pilipinas News at 10:00-12:00mn on TV5's Primetime Panalo block but also allows the viewers to be the first to know the latest news with Aksyon and at the same time, the new protected with news delivery in Pilipinas News. With the best broadcast journalists at the helm of Aksyon and Pilipinas News, news as we know it can only get better. Join Carlo Marasigan,Luchi Cruz-Valdez and Joe Marasigan for Aksyon and Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco for Pilipinas News from Monday to Friday in their quest for News5: Higit sa Balita, Aksyon!. TV5: AKSYON - February 20, 2012 (Part 1 of 4) AKSYON with Carlo Marasigan,Luchi Cruz-Valdez,and,Joe Marasigan. The all new AKSYON, the longest-running flagship news program featuring the new enhanced set design to using augmented virtuality in the Philippines, and now airs at 6:00-8:00pm.Here is their broadcast at 6:00-8:00pm. TV5: PILIPINAS NEWS - February 20, 2012 (Part 1 of 4) PILIPINAS NEWS with Atty. Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco. The all new PILIPINAS NEWS, the new kind of late-night newscast bring the freshest news and perspectives from Facebook and twitter.